Power Rangers Crystal Force (Toonwriter's Version)
Power Rangers Crystal Force was the sixth season of the Toonwriter's Power Rangers series. It's based on Dai Sentai Goggle V. Synposis Characters Rangers Allies *Professor Eric Schwartz *Computer College Students Villains *Emperor Cybercon: Based on Fuhrer Taboo. After he was freed when iron is discovered in Turkey, he hid in his castle's main walls. *General Neclord: Based on General Deathgiller. He is rivals to Taran Barlow and his closest ally is Chaotica. *Chaotica: Based on Mazurka. She is the first field commander of Cybercon's forces. *Kirnon: Based on Grand Marshall Deathmark. His guardians were based on Bella and Beth. *Venomina: Based on Dr. Zazoriya. Lizarknus's Sister and rival. *Lizarknus: Based on Dr. Iguana. Venomona's Brother and rival. * Commandroids: Based on the Spotmen. They are the footsoldiers of Cybercon's legions of eternal hate. * Dark Crystal Rangers: The evil counterparts of the Crystal Force Rangers; a team made of six Ninja Commandroids. Based on the Deathdark-V. Ranger Roll Calls and Morphing Call Roll Call Team-Morph: "Crystal Force!! Crystallize!!" *Taran: Crystal Force Red! *Roland: Crystal Force Black! *Craig: Crystal Force Blue! *Kayla: Crystal Force Yellow! *Jessica: Crystal Force Pink! *Matthew: Crystal Force Green! *Taran: Powers of the shining crystals! All: Power Rangers Crystal Force!!! Arsenal Transformation Devices *'Crystal Brace': The Crystal Force Rangers' morphers Weapons *'Crystal Brace': The Crystal Force Rangers' morphers *'Crystal Power Saber' - A sword that each ranger carries. *'Crystal Power Whip' - The Red Crystal Ranger's main weapon. *'Crystal Power Rope' - The Red Crystal Ranger's second main weapon. *'Crystal Power Clubs' - The Black Crystal Ranger's main weapon. *'Crystal Power Nunchucks' - The Black Crystal Ranger's second main weapon. *'Crystal Power Arms' - The Black Crystal Ranger's third main weapon. *'Crystal Power Hoop' - The Blue Crystal Ranger's main weapon. *'Crystal Power Jet Pack' - The Blue Crystal Ranger's second main weapon. *'Crystal Power Ball' - The Yellow Crystal Ranger's main weapon. *'Crystal Spiked Ball' - The Yellow Crystal Ranger's second main weapon. *'Crystal Power Hammer' - The Yellow Crystal Ranger's third main weapon. *'Crystal Power Ribbon' - The Pink Crystal Ranger's main weapon. *'Crystal Power Baton' - The Pink Crystal Ranger's second main weapon. *'Crystal Power Mirror' - The Pink Crystal Ranger's third main weapon. *'Crystal Power Gauntlets' - The Green Crystal Ranger's main weapon. *'Crystal Power Cannon' - The Green Crystal Ranger's second main weapon. Vehicles *'Crystal Cycle' - The Red Super Ranger's motorcycle. *'Crystal Truck' - A 4WD truck that's used by the other rangers. Zords *'Crystal Force Caesar' - The Black and Pink Rangers' Zord fortress. *'Crystal Force Megazord' **'Crystal Force Jet' - The Red Crystal Ranger's Zord. **'Crystal Force Tank' - The Blue Crystal Ranger's Zord. **'Crystal Force Truck' - The Yellow Crystal Ranger's Zord. Gallery Heroes 9th_Annual_Costume_Designers_Guild_Awards_yIMuzVNO0tdx.jpg|Taran Barlow GoggleRed.jpg|Red Crystal Ranger Premiere+Disney+High+School+Musical+3+Arrivals+81UyKaC2rrpx.jpg|Roland Anthony GoggleBlack.jpg|Black Crystal Ranger Ben+Hardy+Arrivals+TRIC+Awards+Ym2cvOtSxxdl.jpg|Craig Loman GoggleBlue.jpg|Blue Crystal Ranger alexandra-shipp-visits-the-empire-state-building-01.jpg|Kayla Hudson GoggleYellow.jpg|Yellow Crystal Ranger Daisy-Ridley_4.jpg|Jessica Shepard GogglePink.jpg|Pink Crystal Ranger nm2524608.jpg|Matthew Kirkland Green_Crystal_Ranger.png|Green Crystal Ranger Villains Fuhrer-taboo3.png|Emperor Cybercon Grand_Marshall_Deathmark.jpg|Kirnon General_Deathgiller.jpg|General Neclord Mazurka.jpg|Chaotica Bellabeth.jpg|Bella and Beth Dr.Z.jpg|Venomina Dr._Igaana.jpg|Lizarknus Spotmen2.png|Commandroids Goggle V.jpg|Dark Crystal Rangers Category:Toonwriter